


Why Alan Stopped Babysitting

by hannahlynn191



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, SO MUCH FLUFF, cooties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlynn191/pseuds/hannahlynn191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Alan's friends asked him to babysit her little brother and sister while she and her boyfriend went out for dinner. Austin decides to stop by and keep him company. Please read the notes in the beginning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Alan Stopped Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I know nobody really reads these but I thought that I would let you know that this is my first legitimate fanfiction, and it's 12:38 in the morning so just bear with me here. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

"Alan I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Amber told him with a ear-to-ear grin giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Like I said Amber, anytime. Now you two go have fun. I've got it all covered," Alan said for the thousandth time that night.

Her boyfriend was waiting in the car outside for her, and Alan was trying his best to get the girl out the door before she had a meltdown. Amber can be a little overprotective of her siblings when her parents aren't home. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it can get in the way of her having fun. This has been the first time in a while that she's had a chance for her and her boyfriend to spend some time alone, and being the amazing friend Alan is, he's determined to get her out the door, into the car, and live a little before the night is over. 

"Food is in the fridge, help yourself. Kaitlynn and Justin have both eaten already. You can entertain them however you want, and put them to bed whenever you deem fit. Oh and-" 

"Amber I got it. You've told me this twelve times already. Go! Have fun! Relax! Just call me when you get close to home," Alan cut her off with a warm smile. 

"Alright, alright! Bye Alan! I'll see you later tonight!" She called out as she walked out the door to the still running car.

Alan waved them off with a smile. 

He went to get a bottle of water out of the fridge when he felt something tugging sharply on his pants leg.

"Awan! Awan! Pway us a song Pwease!" came the excited, high-pitched voice of almost four Kaitlynn. 

"Alright princess. What do you want me to play?" Picking the little girl up making her squeal happily. 

Alan learned from the past times that he's had to babysit for Amber is that Kaitlynn and Justin love hearing him play the guitar. It didn't matter what song, just so long as he played something. 

Grabbing his guitar and portable amplifier from where it was leaning on the wall, he made his way to the living room and softly deposted Kaitylnn onto the couch then sat down next to her. 

"BIG BRODER! AWAN IS GONNA PWAY FOR US!" Kaitlynn yelled making Alan cringe slightly at the pitch of her voice. 

He heard the sound of Justin's bedroom door quickly opening and closing then saw him coming down the hallway as fast as his 8 year old legs could carry him. 

"Hey there little man," Alan chuckled lightly at the boy who plopped down on the floor in front of him grinning like a mad man. 

"Whatcha gonna play Alan?" Justin questioned happily.

"Pway My Wittle Pony!" Kaitlynn exclaimed.

"No way! That's lame!" Justin cried out. 

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"YES HUH!" 

"Woah, woah, woah! I can play more than one thing guys. What do you want me to play, Justin?" Alan asked trying to stop the fight before it got any further. 

"I dunno.. Play one of your songs like you did last time!" He said, his eyes lighting up all of a sudden. 

"Alright I'll play both. I'm gonna start with My Little Pony first because Kaitlynn asked first, okay?" Alan reasoned hoping it wouldn't break out into another fight. 

Apparently luck was on his side that night because Justin nodded vigourously.

He started the first couple cords, thankful that he learned little stuff like this in case he had to babysit again like tonight. 

Kaitlynn started out singing the words, but it ended up in unintelligble mumbles near the middle and end of the song. Even Justin was humming along before the end of it. 

When the song was over, Justin looked up at him expectantly.

Racking his brain for a song, Alan finally settled on "Your Not Alone." It wouldn't hurt for him to practice it anyways.

Justin's grin got impossibly wider when he started playing.  

He was halfway through the first verse when he heard the all to familiar screaming coming from the other side of the front door. 

The kids must have heard it to because Kaitlynn squeaked and huddled close to him, and Justin jumped and scooted closer to the couch and Alan's legs.

"Awan.. There's a scawy man at the door scweaming," Kaitlynn whispered cutely. 

Justin shushed her and ducked lower. 

Alan fought back a laugh.

"YO GINGER PRINCESS OPEN THE DOOR IT'S FUCKING FREEZING OUT HERE! ALAN ASHBY DON'T YOU IGNORE ME I KNOW YOUR IN THERE I HEARD YOU PLAYING!" Austin yelled from outside the door.

The kids gasped at the swear, and Alan shot a glare at the door.

"AAAALLLLAAAAANNNNN IT'S COOOOLLDDDD!" Austin whined. 

"Who is he," Justin asked still whispering.

"A friend of mine. Don't worry about him," Alan explained noticing the kids relax a little. 

"BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!" Austin began to sing.

Alan had to snort at this. 

"Just a minute guys. Let me go let him in before the neighbors call the cops," he said rolling his eyes a little. 

He started to get up, but Kaitlynn's small voice stopped him.

"Is he scway? He sounds scway," she murmured. 

"No sweetheart, Austin's not scary. He's just a little... loud that's all. Come on, let's go meet him," Alan said softening his voice and picking the worried little girl up. 

"I'M COMING AUSTIN CALM DOWN!" Alan shouted.

Justin followed Alan to the door, hiding behind his legs. 

"Thank God!" Austin said when Alan opened the door only to start grinning at the sight.

"Hey there! What's your name?" Austin asked Kaitlynn still smiling. 

She took one good look at Austin then buried her head in Alan's neck, whimpering slightly, and Justin just hid further behind his legs. 

Alan stifled a laugh at the put out look on Austin's face. 

"Stop scaring the children, and come in before you get hypothermia or something. This is Kaitlynn, and that is Justin.. How'd you know I was here?" Alan asked stepping aside to let Austin in. 

"Tino told me you were babysitting so I thought it would be a good idea to come and keep you company," Austin said sitting down on the couch where Kaitlynn was sitting eariler. 

Alan set Kaitlynn down, and Justin kept shooting Austin wary looks. 

"How did Tino know?" Alan asked. 

Austin shrugged. 

"Dunno. I asked and he told me so here I am. I thought you would enjoy your loving boyfriend to keep you-"

"Wait, you two are dating?" Justin cut him off. 

"Yep, for the past year," Austin said grabbing Alan's hand and lacing their fingers.

"But Awan.. You said you were gonna mawwy me!" Kaitlynn said her eyes wide in shock and confusion. 

Austin started to giggle. 

"Alas my princess, you are simply to beautiful for an old man like me," Alan said picking Kaitlynn up and blowing a raspberry on her cheek, making her squeal in laughter. 

Kaitlynn appeared to be happy with the answer. She put Austin and Alan's hands back together, and pushed Alan closer to the other man. 

"Now kiss!" She giggled happily. 

Both men flushed a deep shade of scarlet. 

"A-actually I think it's time for bed you two," Alan said picking Kaitlynn once more.

She pouted a little, but didn't really put up a fight.

Justin was more than happy to leave, still not comfortable with Austin. 

Once both kids were tucked in Alan plopped down on the couch next to Austin and cuddled up next to him. 

"Hey," Austin murmured.

"Hey yourself," Alan said reaching up to press his lips to the other's. 

Austin opened his mouth right away letting Alan's tounge slip in. They stayed like that for a while until Austin pushed Alan back and pinned his arms above his head still throughly kissing the red head. 

"Awan you did't wead me a stowy.. Awa- COOTIES!" Kaitlynn screamed from the end of the hallway causing the lovers to break apart in shock. 

The little girl ran back down the hallway and slammed her door shrieking the whole way. 

 

 

##  **_[  
](http://us.yhs4.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=A0oG7qS2XMZSSBUAniEPxQt.?ei=UTF-8&type=W3i_DS%2C221%2C0_0%2CSearch%2C20131252%2C19669%2C0%2CGC31%2C7853&hsimp=yhs-synd1&hspart=w3i&p=necessarily&SpellState=&fr2=sp-qrw-corr-top)_**[](http://us.yhs4.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=A0oG7qS2XMZSSBUAniEPxQt.?ei=UTF-8&type=W3i_DS%2C221%2C0_0%2CSearch%2C20131252%2C19669%2C0%2CGC31%2C7853&hsimp=yhs-synd1&hspart=w3i&p=necessarily&SpellState=&fr2=sp-qrw-corr-top)


End file.
